Dionysus' False Prophet
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: RukaMikaNatsume. This trio can actually become one? How? Perhaps in a certain anniversary...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Whoah-ho! This is not a crack-pairing fic! But this is surely CRACK!

I hope people would get the implied positions and stuff… heeeheee.

**warning**: If you do not want a threesome, I suggest you leave. NOW.

* * *

They were going to kill him. He just knew it.

They could –should, rather –kill him till he died a second death.

They would certainly kill him. If they knew.

Because the fact was, now that he lay breathless on the floor, though the room reeked beer and he should have been drunk –he was not. Truthfully, he never felt more alive.

His eyes gazed over at the sofa, where now the couple's nude bodies were, still intact, breathing slow deep breaths in rhythm, probably drifting into the world of dreams –they were asleep.

A part of Ruka wanted to get up from the floor, get dressed, take a cold shower, and settle for bed. Then he would pray a thousand prayers that all of them forget what took place; he was guilty as hell. He kept himself where he was, naked like the day he was born, careful not to move or make a sound –what if they found out he was the 'first' to awaken? What if they found out he was actually conscious…?

But it was Natsume's idea, after all –to get drunk.

Today was their first year anniversary as housemates. This day was a milestone of a dream come true. Specifically _his_ dream come true. And it was elating to know they survived; they lived.

The day did not start well off like he thought it would. Vividly he remembers how Mikan was ranting all day of where could Natsume have gone; Natsume left without word. Mikan was furious at him, telling him how Natsume was a heartless, insensitive jerk. But as the day ended, Natsume came home with two big grocery bag on each hand –the other filled with junk food and chocolates (for Mikan), and the other had several bottles of beer. 'I wanted to drink to this day but there was no beer around the block' were the words that first came out from his mouth and it was enough to make his fiancé jump on him, catching his lips in a kiss.

So the three of them spent the day together, reminiscing, drinking, laughing, drinking and drinking and Ruka took pleasure with each bottle; he had a high tolerance for alcohol. Their topics shifted to childhood crushes and infatuations and the next thing was, Mikan and Natsume were making out. Ruka had gotten used to seeing them so intimate like that and the pair was sleeping on the same bed, what's so new? He was certain he tamed his feelings for Mikan and wasn't envious of Natsume's luck at all, but as he watched them lash their tongues against each other, his body betrayed him at once.

Then Natsume left, maybe he took a pee.

And the little time of his absence caused things to change… big time.

He couldn't help but look back at Mikan, she was now sitting on the floor, leaning on the sofa. Her pretty face was flushed and he knew she was drunk. Mikan locked stares with him and there was something in the way she glared that felt like fire and it consumed him with great need. He let his devil take over the situation and did what he thought a drunk man was supposed to do. _Chances like this come only once._ Trying to imagine for a split second that Natsume existed in another lifetime, he 'sluggishly' crawled before her, 'chuckled', slurred a 'M-m-m-eeeeh-k-aaahhhnnnnn…' and kissed her lips.

For once he thought this would wake her up into reality but all he felt were her slender fingers on his nape, digging in his hair, pushing him not away but closer to her. His hands acted on instinct, one found her waist and the other reached to grab her bosom. He almost gasped into her lips in realization that her blouse was open and he was holding a bare breast, probably Natsume held her there earlier but oh! He had to groan because oh god… how long has he waited to touch her like this! How many dreams, lustful fantasies –this was too much it made him want to pull away. Besides, Natsume would be back anytime. But when her heavy moan tickled his ears, he devoured her mouth with more pressure and urgency, he touched her everywhere he could.

Mikan arched her back at him; she was enjoying this and it made him smile. She parted her lips and he was sure she was to call out his name, he found himself being thrown a few meters from her. Insane alpha male feelings caused rage to erupt from his insides but when he realized that it was really Natsume –Mikan's _true_ alpha male, he rested and leaned back, unsure of where he was exactly in the room.

Mind you, Ruka wasn't drunk. Yet he was bedazzled by what he felt with touching Mikan all over like that; it was an unforgettable experience it made him close to being out of control. And now he was watching Natsume, feeling something throb painfully on his nether region when the young man tore his woman's clothes from her body, then suckling on one of her rosy peaks –Ruka's mouth watered.

Natsume stopped, changed their positions. He dragged her on top of him so she straddled his hips as he leaned his back on the sofa. He held her butt cheeks with his hands, guiding and grinding it towards his pelvis. He hoisted Mikan's skirt and pulled her pink lace panties down, making it stretch midst her thighs.

Ruka's chest flared with so much intensity, he almost thought he was to have a heart attack. Was he really going to watch his best friend make love to the woman _he_ loved? It was preposterous…! It was… it was… arousing him. He was loving the sight of them. He saw two people he loved dearly in their pure erotic naked state and he loved it. It was human nature at its best!

His Conscience was about to win because he motioned to stand up from where he was when he caught site of the glare in Natsume's eyes.

Ruka _knew_. For all the years they made eye-conversations with each other –he never thought he'd read _this_ from _him_. But oh how well he knew what that glare meant. His hand caught a bottle from somewhere, took a swig and drank some. Please let him _feel_ drunk. _Please_. Because he knew what he was going to do next.

The way Natsume held her told him exactly what he was supposed to do.

And _they_ were going to accomplish it.

So he crawled closer, kissed the tender skin of her neck and plunged himself slowly inside her and the three of them were truly united…

Ruka closed his eyes and shivered from his nakedness. He blotted out the details he knew too well; if he got reminded more and more –he was to explode into another feat of ecstasy.

Another wave of guilt drowned him. It just dawned on him that Mikan would feel very sore that she might not be able to walk properly. She would need throw pillows for comfort of a seat, she would not make love to Natsume soon because they had overused each other too much. Or maybe not.

_But_. Instead of acting like the reasonable person he was, the person they thought or wanted him to be, Ruka chose to sleep on the floor, sprawled naked as he lay. He would leave them the decision to decideif what happened was a mistake or not.

* * *

Days have passed by and things were forced to come back to normal.

Ruka was working and he would come home to a beautiful woman who belonged to his beloved best friend. He was content and happy.

Though they never spoke anything of _The_ anniversary _or_ beer.

But secretly, the three people dream; plots –three-hundred sixty days to go!

But then again... his birthday was coming soon.

* * *

A.N. Please leave a review! My love to you all!


End file.
